


“I Saw That Day”

by Honeylemon23



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: (but can I really blame him?), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, Not Really Character Death, Other, Temporary Character Death, What-If, murdoc is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeylemon23/pseuds/Honeylemon23
Summary: What if 2-D was the one on Windmill Island instead of Noodle?How would the events of Plastic Beach occur?(That’s.. that’s it..)
Relationships: None, n/a
Kudos: 24





	“I Saw That Day”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all, I had this idea (and I know it’s not all that original) but I wanted to do it cause I have ✨I D E A S.✨ 
> 
> Anyway all I have for now is a short prologue. I am still working on “The Eyes Are Windows To The Soul” but this is just another story I’ve had in mind for a bit. Kinda like my AU, but I just do whatever I guess haha...

The gatling guns of the fighter jets had ceased ever since their target had been taken down. Clouds of dark smoke erupted from the belly of the once floating island. Now nothing more than a crater in the ground. It was an enormous explosion. It was as though a fist of orange flame had decided to punch down on the island’s surface. Smoke and fire had rushed out. Thousands of pieces of glass and steel fell in a deadly rainfall. Looking at what remained, it was a gruesome sight. Whatever or.... whoever was caught in the mess...couldn’t have survived. 

Death wasn't kind. She knew that. It snatched where it could, taking people who were far too young, far too good. It didn't pretend to care, it didn't pretend to distinguish. But..

That didn’t make her any less angry... _any less betrayed..._

She couldn’t look him in the eye. _**The man that was responsible for all this.**_ But knowing him... he probably didn’t care. When the planes first arrived, he barley batted an eye. He even continued to have the same attitude as the island hit the surface in a destructive flame. She couldn’t believe how... how **_horrid_** this man was. All she could do was stare at the ashy ground now at her feet. Silently taking in what had just happened. He’s gone. _**He’s dead...**_

**_ He killed him... he actually killed him... _ **

She held in a gasp as a big, warm hand touched her shoulder. She knew he was trying to comfort her in some way. But... no amount of comfort would be able to settle the emotions she was feeling. She barley gave him a glance before she speed off. She ran.. _she just ran._ She wanted to be anywhere else but here. With him.... _ **with a murder.**_ She heard many familiar voices calling her name, calling her back. One of the voices... definitely almost made her turn back. _He..._ he was probably going though the same thoughts as her. But... no.. no she couldn’t go back...

_ She had to leave...  _

* * *

She had no idea how they were able to get to _KONG_ before anyone else. This was the most obvious place to look for her after all. But she was thankful... she was here just to grab some things and then she was gone. She grabbed clothes, food, cash, and anything essential that she deemed necessary for being on the road. She knew she would be fine, _she was a solider after all._ She may have not had much of a plan, but...all she wanted was to get out of here as soon as possible.

Before we left.. she knew she would have to say her goodbyes. She knew _he_ had no part of what happened today, he would never stoop as low as _**him.**_ She grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper. And as fast as she could wrote out a goodbye. She poured her heart out, telling him him much he meant to her. He had taught her so much, and she would never forget him. As she signed her name, her tears mixed with the ink. She put down the pen, she had no time to rewrite it. She... she guessed that would show that she meant what she wrote.

She was almost to the exit, but then she paused. The door on the right side. **_His room._** She couldn’t... it’s a dead man’s room. That would be disrespectful... right? But when she thought about it, what was inside that room held the last remnants of him. Maybe... maybe she could pick up something to remember him by. **_At least preserve something of his before_ _he destroyed it all._** If it had no use to him... she knew he would throw it all away. 

She slowly opened the door. And immediately the smell of nicotine filled her nostrils. _It was like stepping in a place stuck in time._ It... it had been awhile since she was in here. It was surprisingly more organized then she would have thought it would be. The only things that cluttered the room were cigarette buds and sheet music. She picked up one of the sheets, but immediately dropped it. _No... anything but that song._ As she stepped in further, something caught her eye. She gently picked up the object. **_His melodica....._** yeah.. this... this is what she’d take. She knew how much this melodica meant to him. She wouldn’t let him destroy it. She pondered if she should take anything else but she knew she didn’t have the time. If she stayed any longer they might catch up to her, and she couldn’t let that happen. So with one last turn to his room, she slowly shut his door. It took everything in her not to fall to her knees, but she preserved. She had to except that he was gone, she had to move forward...

_ She had to be anywhere but here... _

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dirt... the ground...was that water...?

  
No...wasn’t..wasn’t he in a fire?...wait...  
  


  
He attempted to get up, but...his body wouldn’t move...

  
He tried to look at his surroundings, but his vision only flashed black and white. _How.. how did he even get here?_

  
“ᴼʰ ᵐʸ ᵍᵒᵈ...”

_Was that a voice? He could barley hear them....Who could that be..?_

“ᴳᵒᵒᵈ ʸᵒᵘ’ʳᵉ ᵇʳᵉᵃᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ.... ᵈᵒⁿ’ᵗ ʷᵒʳʳʸ ᴵ’ˡˡ ʰᵉˡᵖ ʸᵒᵘ....”

_Help him? Wow....what a nice person..._

“ᴳᵒᵈ...ʷʰᵃᵗ ʰᵃᵖᵖᵉⁿᵉᵈ ᵗᵒ ʸᵒᵘ? ᴴᵒʷ ᵈⁱᵈ ʸᵒᵘ ᵉⁿᵈ ᵘᵖ ᵃˡˡ ᵗʰᵉ ʷᵃʸ ᵒᵘᵗ ʰᵉʳᵉ?”

_What happened...? What did happen? **He couldn’t remember...**_

“ᴰᵒⁿ’ᵗ ʷᵒʳʳʸ ᴵ ʰᵃᵛᵉ ᵃ ᶠʳⁱᵉⁿᵈ ʷʰᵒ ᶜᵃⁿ ʰᵉˡᵖ ʸᵒᵘ....”

“ᶜᵃⁿ ʸᵒᵘ ˢᵃʸ ᵃⁿʸᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ? ᴸⁱᵏᵉ ᵃ ⁿᵃᵐᵉ..?

_Name... his name was....._

**_What was his name?_**  


“ᴵᵗ’ˢ... ᵒᵏᵃʸ... ʲᵘˢᵗ ᵗʳʸ ᵗᵒ ˢᵗᵃʸ ᵃˡⁱᵛᵉ ᶠᵒʳ ᵐᵉ ᵃˡʳⁱᵍʰᵗ...?”

_Stay alive? Yeah...._

_ He could do that... _


End file.
